


Presents

by SaraJaye



Series: 30 Kisses [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cross-cultural, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gift Giving, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Pregnancy, Worried Parents, culture blending, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: "Actually, your timing couldn't be better. I want to show you something." Sakura awakens from a nap to a beautiful gift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "I want to write Xander/Sakura" -> "I miss themed challenges like 30 kisses" -> "I could totally do an independent FE Fates set."

The familiar sound of her husband's boots and a less familiar thump roused Sakura from her nap. Rubbing her eyes, she carefully shifted to the edge of the Nohrian bed she was slowly getting used to and even more carefully planted her feet on the floor.

"Would you like my help?"

"Oh!" She blushed a little as her husband poked his head into the room. "A-actually...yes, I would." She glanced down at her heavily rounded stomach. "I-I could have myself, but-"

"It's all right. I know getting up from such a bed is still strange to you regardless," Xander said, wrapping his arm around her waist and letting her lean on him as she slowly got to her feet. "Actually, your timing couldn't be better. I want to show you something."

"Oh...?" She smiled. Xander was as shy as she was and often considered himself awkward in the romance department, but he was good at surprising her with little gifts. _Or big ones,_ she thought, remembering the thump from earlier. "W-what is it, Xander?"

"It's better if you see it for yourself." He leaned down to kiss her temple before leading her through the hall of the large astral castle, the army's refuge from battles and the strange mysteries Corrin and Azura had revealed to them recently. It was getting more and more use lately, with the arrival of Ryoma and Rinkah's son and Sakura herself preparing to give birth in just another few weeks.

The distance between the rooms of their suite was a short one, but she was glad for the support. Her pregnancy had been an easy one, but her size made it harder for her to move around at times. They made their way to the study, Sakura unable to even imagine what the surprise could be, eager to find out.

"I didn't want to move it into the bedroom until you had a chance to see it yourself," Xander explained, gesturing towards the large object covered with a sheet. He stepped away from her just long enough to lift the sheet. "I...hope it suits."

"Oh...!" Sakura's eyes widened and filled with happy tears. A Hoshidan cradle sat before her, made of beautifully polished cherry wood and fitted with soft cotton sheets and blankets. The design was simple, nothing like the ornate furniture she knew Xander was accustomed to and had expected him to want for their baby. Not that she would have minded, but this was absolutely _perfect_. "Oh, Xander..."

"I'm glad you like it." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, his warm hands splayed over her belly, his voice soft in her ear. "I had assistance with the design, and your brother's retainer sewed the bedding," he said.

"I _love_ it." She leaned into his embrace, one of her hands seeking out his. "Y-you didn't have to go to so much trouble f-for my sake, but..."

"You agreed to a Nohrian wedding ceremony for me, and you've learned to make many of my favorite dishes," he said, "and you've come to the battlefield to heal me so many times even knowing how tired pregnancy has made you." His arms slid from her and he turned to face her, his hand caressing her belly, where their child lay waiting to come to them. "I wanted to do something to thank you for all you've done for me." Sakura blushed a little, making a soft happy noise as a few tears slid down her cheeks.

"I-I did all of those things because I wanted to...because I want us to share our cultures more." She reached up as best as she could to caress his face. "Because I love you."

"And I love you." He leaned down and she tilted her head up as much as she could, their lips joining in a kiss. Soft and gentle, his arm wrapped around her to keep her steady, his body warm against hers...

...and then, she felt a firm _thump_ against her belly, and broke the kiss with a giggle.

"Oh...I-I think someone's awake now." Xander smiled, his hand stroking the spot where their baby had just kicked.

"Hello," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I can't wait to meet you..." His cheeks turned bright red. "Ah, that was embarrasingly tender of me..." Sakura couldn't help but giggle again, patting his hand.

"It's so cute, though...y-you love our child," she murmured. "Y-you'll be a wonderful father..."

His face grew pensive, his hand slowly caressing her belly as he looked into her eyes.

"It's a bit soon, though...I knew we would start a family, and as the future King of Nohr I will need an heir," he said. "But a part of me wonders if we should be bringing a child to this world during such dark times." Sakura nodded, similar thoughts had weighed on her throughout the last eight months and she'd overheard Ryoma and Rinkah expressing similar worries. She looked forward to becoming a mother, she adored her nephew, Hoshido and Nohr _did_ need heirs.

But would they be able to fight the rest of this war and take care of their child? The astral castle was a safe place, she knew Lilith had offered to watch over Shiro when Rinkah was ready to return to the battlefield and would do the same for Sakura and Xander's child when the time came. _But it's not the same as us being here to take care of him..._

She leaned against her husband with a soft sigh, their hands still joined over the swell of her belly. The baby moved again, and Sakura forced her worries aside.

"We'll find a way," she murmured. "I-I don't know just yet, but...I want to believe we can make this work." Xander held her closer with his other arm, kissing the top of her head.

"I do, too," he said. They stood in silence beside the cradle, Sakura thinking of the day their baby would arrive and she would get to tuck them beneath the soft sheets and blanket. Their child would grow up surrounded by both cultures, that was one thing she could be completely sure of.

"A-again...thank you for the cradle. I truly love it," she said, just before her stomach growled _loudly_ and she flushed bright red. "A-ah! Sorry..." Xander chuckled a little.

"Let's go to the mess hall. Peri's on cooking duty this afternoon," he said, leading her slowly into the castle's courtyard. The smell of red bean mochi and candied peaches greeted her, and Sakura sighed happily.


End file.
